


Interruption

by Blitzindite



Series: The V'ehsz Legacy [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hoth (Star Wars), Ice, Snow, Snow and Ice, Tauntauns, gotta ruin their fun why don't ya, just let talos and qizulth explore the temple synnda gosh, you get it it's hoth. it's fuckin cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: One step, two, red and orange lightsaber blades clashing, snow crunching, Talos’ feet slipping on an ice patch as he dived for cover from the Padawan’s weapon. Then, as quickly as it started, all movement stopped. All heads snapped toward the entrance to the frozen temple to a rumbling yowl from within.
Series: The V'ehsz Legacy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862341
Kudos: 5





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> [sam-grey asked: Sorry, I haven't been on in a couple of days! 😅 How 'bout Synnda and Nox about to throw down but a some giant monster shows IP and they have to hightail it out of there instead](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/623228044815056896/interruption)  
> \----  
> Qizulth/Nox is a Twi'lek. he doesn't have a ref yet [so here's some screenshots](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/622473390256799744/swtorscreenshots-was-this-just-another-excuse). just note he has yellow eyes and slight dark side-corruption at the corners of his mouth/around his eyes. the screenshot's a little outdated  
> Synnda's a Zabrak and [you can find his full ref here](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/622014261220245504/it-is-him-the-swtor-mainmy-very-first-toon-whom-i)

He…was starting to remember why hated Hoth. With a _passion._ This damn planet sucked. He…really, _really_ should have taken Ashara’s suggestion and wrapped his lekkus and covered his nose or something. The cold was _biting_ and the dry wind didn’t help. At least Talos had been smart enough to wear something fur-lined.

No time to worry about that now, though. They had company.

What were the chances he’d run into a Jedi? A Jedi Council member at that? And not only that, but the Barsen’thor himself? Great. Wonderful. Qizulth stared the other man down, one hand tight around the hilt of his lightsaber and the other in front of him, readied for a fight.

“This doesn’t have to come to violence.” The Jedi’s voice was flat, devoid of emotion—it grated on his nerves, honestly. His name was…what was it again? Master Synnda V’ehsz, that’s right. And his Padawan was Nadia-something. She was a species he’d never seen before. She looked nearly Human, just far too pale and with…paint? tattoos? over her face. “Just lower your weapon and walk away.”

The Sith scoffed. Whatever was in that temple had to be worth it if V’ehsz and his Padawan were willing to fight to keep him from getting to it.

At his side, he could feel Talos’ nervousness as he eyed both Jedi’s still-inactive lightsabers that their hands were hovering near. They both had the extra long hilts of a double-bladed lightsaber. Despite it, the archaeologist kept his blaster raised and head held high.

Boots crunching over the snow, Qizulth shifted forward a step as electricity crackled at his fingertips. “Mm… No, I don’t believe we will. I think we both know how this will end, Jedi.”

Was it a Jedi temple? Sith? Something else entirely? He had no idea, and he and Talos wanted to explore, to discover, whatever secrets may lay within. Was it artifacts? Ancient knowledge? Either way, Qizulth and Talos wanted it.

“Head down, keep away from their weapons,” he ordered his companion just before lightning exploded from his hand toward the Jedi.

One step, two, red and orange lightsaber blades clashing, snow crunching, Talos’ feet slipping on an ice patch as he dived for cover from the Padawan’s weapon. Their blades melted any snow they came too close to, only for it to refreeze shortly thereafter.

Then, as quickly as it started, all movement stopped.

All heads snapped toward the entrance to the frozen temple to a rumbling yowl from within.

V’ehsz moved first, ushering his apprentice toward the ledge they’d come down from. She jumped and he used the Force to push her up the last little ways up to it; he wasn’t long to follow.

When the beast lumbered out, Qizulth cursed and pulled Talos toward him before the man could be crushed under a giant paw. White fur, big claws, sharp teeth—the Sith held his weapon out toward the massive feline.

It charged.

The Human behind him scrambled back when his blaster shots did nothing with its its too-thick coat. Then…

“…Ah. My lord?” In Talos’ voice was confusion and relief.

“Darth Nox!” In the Padawan’s, urgency.

Stopped in its tracks, hovering, just slightly over the snow; it looked just as bewildered as Talos sounded as it flailed to free itself. Qizulth risked a glance up—far up, far out of the cat’s reach—to reveal the Jedi with their hands out, holding it in place even as their arms shook from the effort. They’d lose that hold any moment now.

Always wanting to play hero, those Jedi, he thought. In this circumstance, he wouldn’t complain, though.

Lightsaber off, hung at his hip, Qizulth turned to his companion. His eyes tracked the ledge of the ridge far above, landed on the rope they’d used to get down there in the first place. Eyes moving up, nearer the top, to land on an icy outcrop not far from the top of the ledge.

Perfect.

With the Force, it was easy to pick up and throw Talos toward the outcrop (fortunately he was small anyway; just made things even easier). The Human let out a startled yelp, but grabbed hold of the rope when he landed on the outcrop to clamor the rest of the way to the top.

When Qizulth jumped to follow, he could hear the feline’s claws scrabbling over the snow and ice when the Jedi lost their hold. Those same claws caught the Sith’s robes, destroyed most of the outcrop, nearly dragged him back down when he lost his footing. It was only Talos’ hand on his wrist to steady him that kept him from becoming cat food.

The man had his front half hanging down from the top of the ledge so he could reach the outcrop below, free hand holding the rope for dear life. Through gritted teeth, he implored, “My lord..? Please move quickly…” His gloved hand slipped slightly from the rope.

Qizulth’s next jump made the rest of the outcrop crumble away, but brought him to a safe landing at Talos’ side at the top of the ledge. It was his turn to grab the Human by the hood of his coat and drag him back before he could fall headfirst from the ledge. Talos went straight back anyway, staring down at the feline with wide eyes at it yowled and tried to scale the wall of ice to get at them.

“That has to be the largest Pantran Whitefang I’ve ever seen!”

“…Ice cat is so much simpler.”

That brought a laugh from Talos.

Yellow eyes shifting from his companion, to the ice cat still trying in vain to climb up at them, to the Jedi, Qizulth frowned. The Jedi were on the opposite side of the shallow canyon from them; they could no longer reach each other. They were calming their startled Tauntauns and seemingly ignoring the Imperials, now.

The Sith shook his head and clicked his tongue in disappointment. “That wasn’t the interruption I would have expected.”

“Certainly exciting, though!” Even as he said it, Talos shuffled away from the ledge and toward the direction of their own mounts. “Although we usually don’t run into trouble until we’re _inside_ the temples…”

Qizulth grinned at that. “It shakes things up a little. Keeps us on our toes.” He grabbed the reins for his Tauntaun and swung up into the saddle. Talos wasn’t far behind him on his own that forewent armor in exchange for more space with saddlebags to hold possible artifacts and his notes, along with some necessities. “Come on, then. If we’re swift, we can gather a team to help deal with the cat and take the temple before the Republic.”

One last coordinate check, then they were off. It was a long way to the nearest Imperial outpost, and they didn’t want to be stranded in the snow when night fell.


End file.
